Maelstorm and Titans
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's final fight trows both into a void... Only Naruto manages to survive and lands on Jump city... what kinds of hell will Naruto raise in this new world? A Naruto/ Teen Titans fanfic.


Maelstorm and Titans

A Naruto/Teen Titans fanfic by L33t Horo-sama

Chapter 1: landing in Jump City

"RAAAAH!" a blond young man roared

"UOOOH!" A raven haired young man yelled.

A ball of black and white energy and collided against a pure electrical attack.

"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU IDIOT!"

"GET IT TROUGHT YOUR HEAD! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR! I WILL NOT STOP I WILL NEVER SURRENDER! SO BACK OFF! I WILL BURN EVERYTHING WITH THE DARK FIRE OF MY EYES AND MY RAGE SHALL RAZE THIS WORLD!"

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT!"

"THEN DIE YOU FOOL! AMATERATSU!"

Another ball formed into the blonde's hand… however it then shaped into a giant shuriken.

The two attacks collided… the attack of dark and white energy was the bijuudama and what he did with it is elemental manipulation creating a brand new technique, by using shape manipulation and elemental manipulation making the bijuu-ransenshuriken.

The two attacks collided, darkness and light enveloped the dark fire torrent.

The attacks so powerful, so contradictory and so powerful that it ripped a hole in reality itself.

"_**NARUTO! Be careful… that hole… is sucking us in… and I am too tired, you almost exhausted me**_" Kurama (Kyuubi) said.

"Da… damn… I am… tired" Naruto said.

Sasuke was also tired… and both where sucked into the warp in reality.

**Inside the warp**

"DIE!" Sasuke yelled.

"I… will… NOT LOOSE!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the last of his strength pushing Sasuke into another hole in reality.

"HAAAAA!" Sasuke yelled as he was being sucked in.

"SASUKE! HOLD MY HAND!" Naruto yelled in panic.

"Heh… sorry… I guess… we will never get to see who is the strongest eh… old friend?" Sasuke said with a sad smile as he let himself go.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled as he was pushed into another warp… unlike Sasuke's, his didn't collapse.

"_I am sorry Sakura… I failed to keep that promise_" Naruto thought as he was falling in the ether

Naruto floated in darkness… then a light…

And then he felt the sence of falling.

"Wait… falling?" Naruto said as he looked down, he was at the very least 80 stories up… and falling like a rock.

"GAH! Naruto yelled as he kept falling… he then weaved the signs he was most familiar with "Kuchiose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled… a huge orange toad then appeared and landed on the city, rocking the place hard.

"Thanks Gamabatsu!" Naruto said as he sighed in relief as he made the toad vanish.

**Somewhere close by**

**Woot woot woot!**

"Titans, Trouble in the city! There has been a spotting of a strange sight and an unnatural earthquakes!" Robin said

"What kind of sightings oh friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"It's… well…" Robin said

"come out with it man!" Cyborg said.

"A huge toad" Robin said

"Eh? A huge toad? Then I should go then… since I can transform into animals and communicate with them" Beast Boy said.

The alarm then stopped as suddenly as it started.

"eh… I don't think this is necessary… the sighting stopped" Robin said. "And the alarm just stopped"

"so… we stay back then?" Raven asked

"No, we go out and investigate… I don't want something bad to happen to this city again" Robin said as they dashed out for the door.

"Gotta give it to him… he sure is tenacious" Beast Boy said.

"I would go with…. Hard-headed" Cyborg said

They went to the T-car as Robin when to the R Cycle… they patrolled the area.

**Jump city's park**

"_Hey, Kurama… where the hell are we?_" Naruto asked.

"_**This seems to be an alternate world… and unfortunately we don't have the power to re-open the portal, not to mention we do not posses the element of the Uchiha's kekegenkai to use the black fire of the Amateratsu**_ _**in order to complete the circle…**_" Kyuubi said.

"_I see…_" Naruto said in his mind until he saw a small shadow overcast the sun from him.

Naruto looked up… there was a green reptilian looking bird, then there was a girl with a cloak and hood… and a strange girl with fiery red hair and an impossible miniskirt.

"_Ok… wtf?_" Naruto thought

"_**this might be their… Kekkei Genkai perhaps?**_" Kyuubi offered

"_I am following them_" Naruto said to Kyuubi said.

Naruto then begun stalking the group of heroes.

"_**I still think this is a very BAD idea**_" Kyuubi said.

Naruto then begun to erase his presence… he followed the one with the hood… for some reason he felt a… should I say, a connection of sorts.

**With Raven**

Raven was flying around when she felt 2 powerful auras…. She almost relled in due to one of them.

While one aura was so pure and white… the other was… dark… evil.

She looked around to find where the aura came from, but she couldn't see anything.

"Wh…what was that? It felt like a demonic aura" Raven said to herself.

**Beeebop!**

"_Raven! Come in!_" a voice came from her communicator.

"Robin? Found something?" Raven said.

"_Nothing… what about your end?_" Robin asked

"I… I am not sure" Raven said.

"I see… let's converge… it's getting late, let's get some pizza" Robin said.

"I see… very well" Raven said as she hung up her communicator up

Raven then flew all the way to the pizza place.

And Naruto continued to follow her.

"_Ok… now where is she going to?_" Naruto thought as he continued to follow… however he felt something wrong, he felt like for a single second she was able to spot him, something deemed impossible to all but the most sensible of sensors.

**A couple minutes later**

"Hello friend Raven, welcome, will you take part of the pizza eating?" Starfire asked as she poured mustard over her pizza.

"_Ok... for some reason I feel that is just plain nasty_" Naruto thought.

Naruto sat on a table opposite to the Titans as he ordered what the young spike haired masked boy asked for as well.

Naruto took an experimental bite.

"_**Not bad**_/ _Uhmm… not Ramen but not bad at all_" Naruto and the Kyuubi thought in unison.

He devoured the pizza.

"Hey… have you seen that dude behind us before?" Cyborg asked as he finally saw the guy behind them

Robin then noticed him, and was shocked, normally he was always alert of things like that… but this guy… he was unnoticeable… like he willed himself invisible to his senses.

"He seems kinda… lonely, doesn't he?" Starfire said.

"Hey… you buddy!" Cyborg yelled out, startling Naruto.

Naruto then pointed at himself, as he blinked confused at this

"Come on man… sit down!" Cyborg said as he grabbed Naruto and forcibly sat him down.

"uh… hi?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Hey there… are you new in town?" Beast boy asked.

"Uh… yeah… you can say I just… 'dropped in' "Naruto said joking a bit lamely.

"Well, welcome to Jump City… I am Robin, this here is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire" Robin said introducing his friends.

"Hello… I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said, introducing himself

"I hope you like this city, we are the protectors of it" Robin said with a smirk.

"Oh… that's cool" Naruto said faking his interest.

However Raven was feeling a bit uneasy about this new guy… his emotions where kept in check, just like hers… but he could show them, unlike hers… she could feel he was keeping in check a dark power inside this guy, however Raven kept silent… it was not her place to judge him, it could even be that he was unaware of such thing being inside him.

"Friend Raven? Is something the matter?" Starfire asked.

"uh…nothing like that Star, just eat your pizza" Raven said as she took a bite of hers.

"So where do you come from?" Robin asked.

"A small village, is so small you wouldn't find it in any maps" Naruto said lying his ass off.

"I see… so what brought you here dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Luck I suppose" Naruto said as he chuckled.

"Luck is a good response as any I suppose" Robin said.

"Anyways… it's getting late, thanks for letting me join you guys" Naruto said as he parted ways.

As Naruto looked for a place to crash he saw an explosion… not even a few feet from where he was.

"GAHAHAHAHA! Mumbo jumbo!" a man with blue skin and white hair yelled as he transformed the weapons that the force defending the place into snakes or balloons.

"_**What the hell is this?**_" Both Kurama and Naruto thought in unison.

"GAHAHA! You fool! You cannot stop the amazing Mumbo! Whahaha!" he laughed.

"_**I want to beat the crap out of the guy**_" Naruto and Kurama both thought in unison as he was incredibly annoying

"_This Mumbo guys uses a stick and a hat to use his powers… so is only obvious what we need to do_" Naruto thought as a smirk begun to form on his mouth

"Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly appeared, unarmed Mumbo and shoved his wand… well… let's just say Mumbo would be walking funny for 2 weeks… give or take… or if they find the wand that is.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mumbo yelled as he turned back to his normal, human shape as he fell with his ass facing up… a little white tip of the wand sticking out… just barely visible.

Naruto then left without letting much of the people to look at him.

The Titans arrived a few seconds later… "What happened here?" Robin said.

"W… we are not sure, Mumbo was stealing the jewels and money of the bank…. Than a blonde boy just came and beat the unholy crap out of him… look how he left the poor bastard" an officer said.

The Titans did their best to TRY not to laugh… unfortunately Beast Boy and Cyborg started to laugh their lungs out… even Raven did… of course a couple of explosions occurred due to her emotions being released.

"Y… you got an idea of the person who did this?" Cyborg said as he whipped a tear from his eyes.

"he did yell something like Sennen Goroshi or like that" the officer said

"Sennen Goroshi?" Beast Boy asked

" it means…'thousand years of pain' in Japanese" Cyborg said as he had installed a translation program on him "Uhmmm from what I can see… that move… seems about right" Cyborg said wit a chuckle.

"Is it ok if I feel bad for Mumbo dude? Cause that looks like it hurts" Beast Boy said

"Anyways, we are going to take him to jail… and then surgically remove the wand… it seems it's deep within the esophagus… but it has not damaged anything important… other than his pride" a doctor said.

They left with Mumbo (depowered) in tow.

"Man… I do NOT to face the guy who did that" Cyborg said.

"But we might… this guy did something over the top, he must be stopped" Robin said.

"But he stopped a bad guy…" Beast Boy said.

"I know… but a single good dead does not make a hero" Robin said.

"But the dude is bad… he might be stronger than you" Cyborg said.

Robin was seething… he was proud of his combat abilities after all.

**With Naruto**

"_No money… no place to crash… man, what a life_" Naruto sighed.

He then looked at his pack he had with him… he had a lot of scrolls… he unfolded and made the items appear.

"Let's see… jutsus… gems… seals… books, Ero-senin's books… a picture of Mei Terumi… eh? When did I got that? Sheesh… at least she is wearing a bathing suit… my picture with team 7… I guess I can pawn off the gems…. I don't really need em… and I need to money, I wonder where I can find a place to hook em?" Naruto said to himself.

He walked as he saw a nice looking place, it said "PAWN SHOP EMPORIUM AND MORE"

"_Does this seem… kinda…_" Naruto thought to Kurama.

"_**Deus ex machine-ish? Yeah… totally**_" Kurama said.

"_I was about to say that_" Naruto thought, "_but not quiet like that... what does that mean anyways?_" Naruto thought

"_**You are an idiot**_" Kurama thought as he went back to sleep.

Naruto entered the pawn shop.

*Ding-ding* the door sounded as Naruto entered the store.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" the clerk said.

"Ah yes... can you help me out? I wanted to pawn these things" Naruto said as he pulled a rather large brilliant ruby.

The clerk's eyes almost went out of its respective eyesockets.

"We...where did you get such a thing?" the clerk asked.

"it was given to me a long time ago... it should fetch a hefty price on the market considering that is nearly flawless" Naruto said.

The ruby was as large as a small heart and this man had a good market for this.

"I will give you $30,000 for it" the clerk said.

"Ok... or... or... we can go for this" Naruto said as he wrote on the paper he was given.

It had 3 more zeroes on it.

The clerk knew that it was a fair price, as he was trying to stiffle him.

He then got out a check and wrote down all the information he needed and handed him the cashier's check

"I might come back to buy stuff next time" Naruto said as he walked out

"With this much money... I am going to find a nice place to crash" Naruto said as he looked around and found a newspaper.

"For rent, nice studio appartment"

He went to the place... it was... rather large, to say the least.

"The rent is $300 a month... you can take it or leave it" the man said

He looked outside the window... there was a rather large T shaped building a couple miles where the large body of water was, in its own little island.

"Meh... sure, why not?" Naruto said.

"_Sucker_" the old mand thought

Everyone knew that rent and property values where exteamly low close to the Titan Tower for one reason, weird crap always happened, and it also was a rather large target for villians and the like.

Naruto then unpacked his stuff... a 3rd of the floor was filled with his instant ramen, another part was filled with his ninjutsu scrolls, he had a futon to spread in order to sleep... there was a little kitchen, he then boiled a bit of water and enjoyed his ramen as he kept watching the T shaped building in front of him.

"_Wonder what is in there_" Naruto thought

As he proceded to eating and dropping his stuff he found himself in need of a few desks and drawers, as well as some ink and brushes for his caligraphy and for fuuynjutsu (sealing) training.

"_Ok... I need to buy some more food and some furniture"_ Naruto thought as he packed some money on his pocket.

He left the building as he locked the doors, and put a couple seals on the door so, in case someone who wasn't him tried to open the door... well... let's just say there would be hearing a thousand birds.

Naruto went to the streets and walked looking at the new sights of the city that was to be his new home.

Then there was something that he didn't see much... a guy in red tights wearing a division simbol.

"YEAH HA! BILLY NUMEROUS IS BACK ON THE SCENE!"

"RIGHT ON BILLY!"

"WHAT BILLY SAID!"

The person self-proclaimed as Billy Numerous was stealing a lot of stuff.

"Kagebunshin?" Naruto said in shock.

Billy was stealing a car and another then noticed Naruto.

"Hey Billy! Check it out... there seems to be an idiot on the streets" Billy said.

"GIT IM!" said another as they jumped in a dogpile to steal Naruto's stuff.

"Tajuu... Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled out.

For the first time ever, Billy Numerous was, for a lack of words, out-numbered, AND out-classed.

"What the!" Billy said as he was surrounded by a thousand Naruto's "Bu... but I am Billy Numerous! No one, and I mean NO ONE OUTNUMBERS BILLY NUMEROUS!" he said as he tried to make more copies.

Naruto and his clones jumped and attacked Billy numerous.

It was a slaughter... Naruto being a ninja and a profesional one, not to mention a sage, a jinchuriki and the successor of the sage of 6 paths... let's just say Billy Numerous days where numbered.

"UGH!... Billy?" Billy said

"Ughh... what is it Billy?"

"We are getting out asses kicked" Billy said.

"I notied Billy..." another said as he went flying into a wall.

"RETREAT!" another one said.

Naruto then threw a kunai at him, slicing his arm a bit.

"ARG!" Yelled Billy as blood flowed out his arm.

Another one that tried to steal a rather large television.

Naruto appeared upside down "Where do YOU think you are going?"

"Ahehehehe" Billy said as he saw his copies either out-cold, or head-first into the pavement. "Nothing... I was just putting this here thing over here... it looks better doesn't it boss?" Billy said as he chuckled nervously as he sat the television on it's proper place. Gave a toothy smile and fleed like the hounds of hell where after him.

"What is it with this city?" Naruto wondered outloud as he undid the clones... one of them was sitting on another Billy Numerous as he knocked him out.

A siren then begun to sound... Naruto decided to bail.

"Not my problem anymore" Naruto said as he left the scene via a whirldwind of leaves.

**5 minutes later**

The police where moving Billy Numerous into costudy.

"Hey kids, nice job on catching this here Billy" the officer said

"But... we haven't" Robin said as he was feelin a bit slighted.

"Eh? Then... who did this?" asked the officer.

"I don't know... there was another one that stopped Mumbo as well" Robin said as he went deep in thought, was the person a hero? Or a villan?

"There was too many of that guy... more than me! That's not possible, I am Billy Numerous" Billy said as he tried to replicate, however he had a special collar developed by Cyborg to cancel out his ability.

"He kept saying there was thousand of the other guy... like he was like Billy Numerous" The officer said

"Aw man... we had enought trouble as it is with Billy there, we don't need a Billy 2.0" Cyborg said.

"We MUST track this guy... and if he is a villan, we take him down, and take him down hard" Robin said.

**Naruto's studio**

*KATSCHU* Naruto sneesed as he and his clones placed the dresser and theTelevision he bought down.

"Wonder who is talking about me?" Naruto wondered outloud.

He sat down as he turned on the TV and recognized the Titans from the pizza place... apparently they denied that they captured Billy Numerous.

"Okay, it seems like they are the protectors of this city..." Naruto said as he started to eat his ramen.

Naruto was bored so he decided to improve his Sage mode, he had been practicing perfect jinchuriki mode, as well as Kyuubi mode, but he had been rather slacking in sage training.

He then sat down and absorved the natural energy and begun circulating it on his body.

**Titans Tower**

*GASP!*

Raven was startled as she felt pure energy being generated by something.

She panted as the shock went trough her body... somethign so similar, yet so different.

Ravens magic was a 'boon' given to her by her 'father'... the interstelar demon called Trigon, ergo her magic was 'dark'.

This power was 'light', not like Doctor Light's power, whitch harnessed the power of light, but the actual light... as in possitive things, things that filled your heart.

Could she had found someone that could understand her?

"Raven? Is somethign wrong?" Robin asked as he had passed by her room and heard her gasp rather audibly.

"No... just got out of meditating" Raven said in her robotical tone.

"Are you sure you ok Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes Robin, if you don't mind I am going to go get somethign to drink" Raven said as she flaoted to the ktichen..

Robin then went to his little fortress and poured all th einformation on a machine he had that was connected to the Bat-computer back at his old mentor's HQ.

There where a few people with Billy's ability, but they wheer in jail or on the other side of the world.

"So... who stopped Billy?" Robin asked as he looked trough the cameras.

He could see a see of orange and yellow... but not the face of the attacker.

"Who are you?" Robin said as he narrowed his eyes, not unlike his mentor did when he was facing a shady character of unknown origins.

For some reason his face was always away from the camera...

"He must be a pro" Robin said.

He did not know it was mostly because of dumb luck.

Raven was leisurely floating around, she went to the kitchen for something to drink, she felt a bit shellshocked... it wasn't everyday someone felt a power like that.

"Hey Rae... you ok?" Beast boy asked.

"I am fine" she said feeling a bit irritated.

"Oh... ok, sorry I asked" Beast boy said as he saw Raven getting mad.

"We should go out and look for the dude who done in both Mumbo and Billy" Cyborg said.

"Yeah... this dude must be a bad mother" Beast boy said

"Friend Raven, will you help us located this mistery person?" Starfire asked.

"... ... let me get my robe" Raven said as a black energy enveloped her and her robe was on her "Alright... let's go"

**Outside on the Streets of Jump City**

"Uhmmm no crazy weird happenings going on... just some... 'super heroes' sidekicks, doing their own thing." Naruto said as he walked by.

He saw Robin going on the roofs while Star was on the air by the west, Beastboy on the South and Raven on the East, Cyborg was on the T-car going around looking for clues.

"Maybe I should make some chaos for them" Naruto thought as he looked at them.

He pulled a mask given to him by Kakashi, the same design... and his eyes covered with the headband and in Sage mode, he could sence everything.

"And now... some fireworks" Naruto said with a smirk as he threw a couple of kunai with explosive some explosive notes on an abandoned ammusement park... a perfect place to fight.

**With Robin**

"Titans... got anything?" Robin asked

"Negatory dude" Beast Boy said

"Nada" Cyborg said

"I haven't seen a thing" Raven said

"I haven't ***BOOOOM* **eep! Friends... I believe I might have found 'the something'" Starfire said.

"TITANS! MOVE OUT!" Robin yelled.

Naruto was standing on the ferris whell waiting.

"REAH!" a yell came out.

Naruto only moved lightly to the left, narrowly dodging Robin's attack.

Then he moved slightly as he grabbed Beast Boy's Tiger form and threw it at Cyborg.

"HAAH!" another voice yelled.

A bolt of green light flew towards Naruto

"URGH!" he groaned.

He went flying into the roller coster.

"Did I let him have it too much?" Star asked

Naruto appeared just under her.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes" he said as he grabbed her arm.

He pulled her close, his breath was on her neck.

Starfire blushed as she felt the warm breath on her neck.

"Bye bye" Naruto said with a smirk, he grabbed her scuff of the neck, and threw her towards Beast Boy... both of them where out.

"Azra metrios Zinthos!" another voice cried out...

Naruto jumped. "You... got nice legs... but you need to work out more" Naruto said with an invisble smirk, hidden under his mask. He landed on her head and twisted her hood rendering her unable to see.

"HMM HFMM!" Raven yelled as she got more angry.

"RAH!" Cyborg yelled as he decked Naruto on the face.

Naruto was hit and was hit hard...

"TAKE THIS!" Cyborg yelled as his arm changed into his sonic cannon

"DAH!" Naruto yelled as he was hit.

"BOYAH!" Cyborg.

"Hyuuun... nice shot" Naruto said from behind him.

"I know right?" Cyborg said with a smirk... then he finaly noticed who he was talking to.

"Uh?" Cyborg said as he noticed his body was covered in paper "This better not be a "kick me" note" He said furious as he cringled one of them.

"No... let's just say it has more of a bang to it" Naruto said.

Then the paper begun to fissle

"oh... oh no" Cyborg said.

BOOM bOom boom boom BOOM!

"YAAAAAAAAGH!" Cyborg as he was sent flying skyhigh

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled concerned from his friend's wellbeing.

"Who are you?" Robin said as he rushed at him and attacked.

"Me? Nobody... just someone who is bored" Naruto said as he parried Robin's attacks with ease with his kunai.

Robin then threw a smoke bomb.

"_Really_?" Naruto thought with amusement.

"RAH!" Robin yelled as he attacked with his staff.

Naruto moved left and right as he dodged all the attacks he threw.

"You done yet?" Naruto asked

"I am not even started yet" Robin said with a smirk. He then threw 2 bird-arangs at Naruto who just grabbed them with his fingers

"Don't trow away your toys man" Naruto said as he threw them back at him.

Robin was blown away.

"you are to slow... you are a good leader but your combat abilities are low... VERY low" Naruto said.

"RAH!" Robin roared as he jumped as twisted himself as he threw a punch at Naruto's face with all hi might.

Naruto didn't even flinch.

"You are using too much strenght... you are just tiring yourself" Naruto said.

Then Beast Boy sneaked up on him and pounced on his Leopard form... however he was send flying back when Naruto hit him on the nose with the back of his fist.

"How about it... think I can join your team?" Naruto smirked.

"UH!" Robin was shocked.

Naruto took his mask off.

"Woah! You are that dude from the pizza place! What are you doing here?" Cyborg said in shock.

"Yo!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"dude!" Beat boy said as he got up, his eyes all swirly.

"Sorry about the rudeness... but I needed that... I been bored and I needed to exercise" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You mean to tell me, you kicked our buts... dragged a fight for what seemed hours... and basicaly made us all look bad... just so you can get a spot on our team?" Cyborg asked really angry.

"As I said... I was bored" Naruto said with a smirk

"Dude... you could just asked" BeastBoy said a bit irritated.

"I know... but then you people wouln't take me seriously... I think I have gathered your attention" Naruto said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked

"Uzumaki Naruto... and I am a shinobi" Naruto said with a mock bow.

Chapter end.


End file.
